


Desk job

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can, sometimes, be a good servant, and Arthur can, sometimes, be a generous master. </p>
<p>(Merlin Summer Pornathon Challenge 4: Tropesmash!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk job

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes smashed: exhibitionism/power imbalance.

There's a knock at Arthur's door, and under his desk Merlin whimpers around his mouthful. Arthur reaches down and pets softly at his hair, comfort and warning, and then says, 'Enter.'

'Sir, I have the reports from the northern borders,' says Leon. Merlin squirms. He knows he's hidden by the tablecloth ... theoretically. Arthur's fingers tighten, tugging. Merlin is just supposed to hold Arthur in his mouth, to keep him warm and wet and ready, not to work him to hardness - not to seek pleasure before he's given it. 

He shivers with a kind of hunger. He has to be good. He knows he can be good, do what Arthur wants him to.

Merlin barely hears Leon's reporting. Arthur's cock is mostly soft but it's still a mouthful, and he's drooling helplessly around it. But swallowing is against the rules. Leon is still talking. By the time he leaves, Merlin is so hard in his breeches he feels lightheaded.

Arthur puts both hands on Merlin's scalp and massages for a moment. 'I wonder if he knew,' Arthur muses. 'He's trained to spot ambushes before they happen - surely he could hear you breathing down there. Maybe right now he's with the knights, telling them what an attentive servant I have.'

Merlin stifles a moan in his throat. His fingers itch to curl around his own straining cock, but he mustn't. Arthur doesn't want him to. 

'That's good,' Arthur croons. He tugs at Merlin's hair, and Merlin reluctantly starts to pull back. 'You'd do whatever I told you to,' Arthur says. It isn't a question, and his voice is heated and smug. He lets up the pressure and Merlin sinks back down, Arthur's cock finally starting to fatten between his sore, puffy lips. 

'Because you're mine,' Arthur almost-growls, pulling Merlin off a little harder and then pushing him back down. 'If I wanted to you'd let me fuck you in front of all of them, put you on your back on the council-chamber table and pound you into it while they all watched. Wouldn't you?' he demands, Not giving Merlin time, space or air to respond. It doesn't matter - they both know he's got the right of it. 'You can't say no,' Arthur pants. 'Not to me.'

Arthur is Merlin's king. He could ask anything of Merlin and Merlin would give it. More than that though, Merlin wants this. Merlin _needs_ this. Arthur is fucking his throat with a vengeance now and Merlin is almost floating, drugged docile on the thud of Arthur's cock within him, his own ramped-high desire cresting but not yet ready to break.

'I could call Leon back,' Arthur rasps, grinding Merlin's face into the cradle of his hips. 'You'd perform. Suck me while he watched. You'd get off on it. And if I wanted to I could tell you to please him too.' He draws Merlin back again, gives him a breath he sorely needs, all his blood in his cock and no air in his lungs, hunger in his belly for Arthur's words. 'But I'm a selfish man,' Arthur says, low and hard. 'Kings don't give, they take. And I would not share you, not for anything.'

Merlin's mouth is sloppy and full and he feels wet and thick and fogged, and so, so ready to come, his breeches riding against his cock, fat and sore. He clutches his heels to keep his hands off himself. He has to be good.

'But you'll give me what I want, won't you. You'll give me body, heart, soul -'

_Yes,_ Merlin thinks hazily. _Everything._

'Give me _control,'_ purrs Arthur, thrusting deep and holding, deep in Merlin's throat, cutting off his air. 'Come for me,' and oh, the world goes purple and glorious and Merlin chokes, feels his spine and his whole world melt hot and golden.

He resurfaces from orgasm to realise his face is wet from more than the tears of overstimulation spiking his eyelashes, that Arthur is coming, coming all over him, and Merlin's own cock gives a final weak twitch in his breeches as he licks a drop of come from the corner of his mouth.

There is a polite cough by the door.

'I'll come back later, then,' says Gwaine.


End file.
